


Seeds Unsprouted

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [51]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: This sort of life wasn't fit for a child, not when the two could barely survive it themselves. She reminded herself of that whenever the thought crossed her mind.





	Seeds Unsprouted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshsHorrorShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/gifts).



> This is for the femslash100 challenge prompt #317: "enigma."

"Did he seriously name the child Enigma?"

Harley bounced the baby on her knee, the two giggling in sync. "Eddie's never shown me the birth certificate, but I wouldn't put it past him."

The real shock was that Edward wasn't a virgin.

"And you're watching her _because?_ "

"Because I owed Eddie a favor for helping me get out of Arkham last month," Harley responded. "Besides, how could you say no to this face?"

In theory, Pamela liked (perhaps even loved) babies. They were the literal embodiment of the future, a stack of papers upon which great stories were to be told. But babies couldn't be put away when one tired of them (usually all too quickly), and as much as one devoted themselves to them, they were ultimately a separate entity.

Harley held her up, shaking her as though the child was dancing to some unheard music. "You know, with the hair and green onesie, she almost looks like she could be yours!" She smirked. "Is there something you haven't told me, Ives?"

Pamela had to keep herself from gagging.

Enigma giggled again.

"It was a joke, Pam-a-lamb! At least one person found it funny." Her expression softened. "I've thought about it you know, having a little brat of my own. There isn't anyone else alive I'd rather have one with than you."

Pamela's throat tightened. This sort of life wasn't fit for a child, not when the two could barely survive it themselves. She reminded herself of that whenever the same thought crossed her mind.

"Oh, I don't think I could handle that." She walked up to Harley, running a quick hand through the babe's sparse patch of red hair, before cupping Harley's cheeks and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm selfish, Harl - I want you all to myself."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ivy's had plant kids before, but she's always been conflicted on it. It's not like she can drive them to soccer practice every day.


End file.
